This invention relates generally to janitorial carts and in particular to wheeled, manually propelled janitorial carts where the cart can efficiently store and organize all the necessary implements for normal cleaning duties.
In typical prior art janitorial carts, the cart includes a mop bucket tray, usually the front portion of the cart, a central storage area for holding paper supplies, cleaning products and tools and a trash collection bag, usually hanging from a combination bag support and cart handle. One such cart is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,202 by Breveglieri et al. The combined trash bag support and handle can be a problem in that the cleaner""s hands are inserted into the trash bag when pushing the cart. This can cause cross-contamination from the trash to the surfaces the cleaner is cleaning. By allowing the trash bag to hang freely from the rear of the cart, the cart can become unstable as the trash bag is filled, the bag itself can fail by tearing or ripping open due to the unsupported weight of the trash within the bag. A further problem that can happen is contamination of the paper goods due to the paper goods being stored on open shelving adjacent the mop bucket tray. Either when a mop bucket containing water is placed on the cart or when the cart is being moved, water in the bucket can spill out and damage the paper goods on the storage shelves.
It has been a goal of prior art cleaning carts to produce a cleaning cart that efficiently and conveniently will hold in a readily accessible position all implements or tools required in a cleaning person""s job. However, because of the varying natures in the cleaning job environment, the cart must be flexible enough to be readily adapted to a particular job environment. Typically prior art cleaning carts either do not efficiently use cart space, or in the alternative do not provide sufficient cart space for all the required cleaning utensils. These carts also are inflexible and cannot usually be customized to the particular needs of the cleaning person.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present janitorial carts. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
In one aspect of the present invention, this is accomplished by providing a manually propelled janitorial cart having a base with a pair of central wheels and at least one outboard wheel. A central trash compartment is normally positioned above the axis of the central wheels. In an alternate embodiment, the janitorial cart can be provided with three zone separation compartments, a wet zone, a goods storage zone and a trash zone positioned between the wet zone and the goods storage zone. Also, in an alternate embodiment, the trash compartment can be enclosed and include a side access door. It is preferred that a handle be provided that is separate and distal to the trash storage compartment.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.